1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method and a program and, more particularly, to a display control apparatus and method and a program for displaying screens that users can view with ease and displaying keywords by which program selection has been made as need arises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the recently marketed television receivers and digital recording devices including hard disc recorders and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorders have capabilities of presenting programs suited to user preferences as recommended programs.
For recommended programs, these programs which have user-registered keywords in program information are selected from among the programs of which program information has been obtained on the basis of EPG (Electronic Program Guide) data, for example Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., “PX500 Series Plasma Television/Liquid Crystal Display Television “VIERA”, Panasonic”, (Searched on Aug. 23, 2005), Internet, <URL:http//panasonic.jp/viera/products/px500/network.html> discloses a technique in which a program considered to be suited to user preference is selected from those scheduled to be broadcast and a recommendation marker is attached to a column of a program guide in which information about the selected program is displayed in radio/television program column, along with information associated with the title and cast of the program.